


Oczekiwanie

by wiwka14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: Harry i Hermiona po odejściu Rona, poszukiwanie horcruxów. AU "Insygniów Śmierci".





	

  
  


_ Gdybyś tu był, byłoby mi łatwiej _ . 

 

Wiatr zatrząsł całym namiotem, więc Harry miał pretekst, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, zamiast żalem i samooskarżeniami. Wyciągnął różdżkę i ostrymi, kanciastymi ruchami zaczął odnawiać zaklęcia, które Hermiona rzuciła, jak tylko tu przyjechali. Któreś musiało nie wytrzymać i wiatr wdarł się do środka kręgu. Odetchnął i przystanął na chwilę, rozkoszując się ciszą. Przymknął oczy. Ścisk żołądka nieco zelżał, kiedy uspokoił oddech i rozluźnił się, na ile był w stanie, ale nadal dawał o sobie znać. Ciągły strach.   _ Za niedługo nie będę w stanie jeść  _ . Wiedział, że po powrocie do namiotu napotka szary mur milczenia i smutku, i żadnych ludzkich odruchów, więc stał, mimo że przez cienką kurtkę przenikał dojmujący chłód. Hermiona w takich chwilach była wręcz nieludzko zimna i cicha. Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Usiłował medytować, ale udało mu się jedynie zachwiać i prawie upaść. Zaklął, odzyskując równowagę. Potupał chwilę w miejscu, ale nie udało mu się odzyskać utraconego ciepła. Obszedł namiot dookoła i wsunął się do środka. Położył się na kocu tuż obok prowizorycznego paleniska, które bardziej dymiło, niż grzało i znów spróbował się odprężyć. Czuł, że całe jego ciało jest napięte. Kark bolał przy nawet delikatnym naciśnięciu, ale spróbował go rozmasować. Oczywiście, nic to nie dało. Poczuł się tylko jeszcze gorzej.

 

Tak właśnie mijały im dni, odkąd Ron stwierdził, że ważniejsze dla niego są trzy posiłki dziennie, niż wojna, która może sprawić, że jego rodzinie zabraknie nawet dachu nad głową. Harry nie tęsknił za nim przesadnie. Odkrył, że w takich warunkach, w jakich się w tej chwili znajdowali, ciężko było mu chociażby przypomnieć sobie, jak smakują uczucia - na języku miał tylko cierpki zapach strachu i dymu. Zwinął się ciaśniej w kłębek i potarł ramiona dłońmi. Zacisnął powieki. Mimo całego napięcia zmęczenie szybko dało o sobie znać i zasnął.

 

Nie śniło mu się nic szczególnego, ale obudził się w złym humorze, z dziwnym smakiem na języku i kolejną dawką napięcia w karku i skroniach. Potarł twarz, ale skostniałe dłonie sprawiły, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Westchnął i na siłę wygładził bruzdy na twarzy. Dziwne, słone napięcie pojawiło się na jego czole, więc szybko przestał.

 

Śniadanie zjedli - jak zwykle - w milczeniu. Harry nawet nie spojrzał na to, co Hermiona przygotowała - z pewnością nie było to szczególnie godne uwagi, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zwykle jedli. Zresztą i tak nie poczuł smaku. Po śniadaniu - jak zwykle - wyciągnęli książki Hermiony i przeglądali je po raz kolejny - jak zwykle - nic nie znajdując. Minęły trzy dni odkąd przenieśli się tutaj i najwyższy czas był się przenieść. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się na inny las w południowej Walii i po godzinie rozkładali już tam obóz.

 

Ich egzystencja była tak bezsensowna, że Harry miał jednocześnie ochotę śmiać się i krzyczeć z całych sił. Ale to również nie miało sensu, więc milczał. Czasami czuł, jakby usta przyczepiły się do siebie i ciężko było mu je rozewrzeć. Jego głos był ochrypły. Wypowiadał dziennie kilkanaście słów i powoli odwykał od mówienia. Ilekroć próbował coś powiedzieć - efekty były przeważnie opłakane.

 

Westchnął - to jeszcze potrafił, robił to często. Czuł jakby usuwało to trochę napięcia z jego płuc, ramion, klatki piersiowej. Spróbował rozruszać i rozgrzać się trochę, ale jedyne co z tego wyszło, to uczucie pieczenia w naciągającej się nieprzyjemnie przy każdym ruchu skórze.

 

_ Wszystko Ci wygarnę, kiedy wrócisz ,  _ pomyślał.   _ Wszystko zrozumiesz. Dlaczego nie powinieneś był tego był zrobić.   _ Zostawił ich jak w we mgle. Nagle ich działania stały się równie ważne, jak mijani w kolejnych wioskach mugole. Mieli szukać Horcruxów, tak. Oczywiście nie robili tego. Przenosili się tylko z miejsca na miejsce, bojąc się tylko bardziej i milknąc bardziej na myśl o odkryciu ich kryjówki. Co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby ich jednak znaleźli? Harry nie wiedział. Nie potrafił już myśleć w trybie przypuszczającym. Przed sobą widział tylko sześć stóp mokrej, ciężkiej gliny. 

 

_ Kiedy tylko wrócisz, wszystko Ci opowiem.   _ Jego myśli rozwiewały się, tak jakby ściany czaszki nie chroniły ich przed wiatrem. Nie potrafił się ich uchwycić. Leżał i jadł. Chodził, rzucał zaklęcia. Milczał.

 

Nadzieja pojawiła się nazajutrz. Zobaczył patronusa. Łanię, piękną i dumną, która obracała się za nim, aż w końcu zniknęła. Po kilku godzinach pojawiła się znowu, tym razem podeszła bliżej i musnęła niematerialnym pyskiem jego ramię. Popatrzył na nią bez emocji.   _ Mam iść, ha? ,  _ pomyślał z lekką irytacją. Wstał, czując jak skóra na kolanach i udach napina się i piecze. Poszedł. Patronus zaprowadził go nad jezioro. Małe, całe skute lodem, grubym na kilka centymetrów. Woda i lód były tak czyste, że Harry był w stanie dostrzec na dnie miecz ze złotą rękojeścią i wetkniętym w nią rubinem, tuż poniżej ostrza.   _ Miecz Gryffindora  _ , pomyślał obojętnie. _  Tym razem ten prawdziwy?  _  Wyciągnął różdżkę i wytopił lód tuż nad mieczem, który wskutek dziwnego załamania się światła, miał swoją kopię, nieco bardziej zamazaną, zaraz obok, tak że Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, który z obrazów jest prawdziwy. Zamknął oczy i zachwiał się. 

 

_ \-  Accio   _ miecz - mruknął, unosząc różdżkę. Nic się nie stało. - No, to było do przewidzenia - warknął. 

 

Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i koszulę oraz buty. Poszerzył trochę otwór, uderzając w lód dookoła, i skoczył. Otoczyła go ciemność. Dopiero po ułamku sekundy znów widział i świadomie płynął w stronę ostrza na dnie. Dotknął go, chwycił rękojeść i znów dosięgło go to dziwne złudzenie optyczne. Wydało mu się, że miał dwie ręce, które zaciskały się na dwóch identycznych mieczach. Mrugnął. Miecz znów był jeden. Ostatkiem sił dopłynął na powierzchnię i wypełzł z dziury, i padł, ciężko dysząc, na śnieg. Leżał tak przez kilka minut, starając się złapać oddech i choć trochę się rozgrzać. Podciągnął się do siadu, trzęsąc się i szczękając głośno zębami.   _ Kiedy wrócisz, wszystko ci opowiem ,  _ pomyślał nieskładnie. Było mu zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Czuł, że jego organizm rozpaczliwie stara się znaleźć sposób, aby nie wpaść w hipotermię. Po chwili przyszła fala zmęczenia, która prawie go przewróciła. Zacisnął powieki i spróbował poruszyć ramionami, ale po chwili przestał, czując dotkliwy ból. Skóra prawie przymarzła do kości, ledwo mógł się poruszać. Jakaś szalona myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, ale zanim zdążył się roześmiać, zapomniał, co to takiego było. 

 

Czuł się jak w transie. Nic nie było takie, jakie być powinno, ale jemu coraz mniej to przeszkadzało. Rzeczywistość pulsowała spokojnie w rytm szalonych, nierównych uderzeń jego serca. Dzwoniła mu w uszach, naciskała na oczy. 

 

Nadgarstki zaczynały się kruszyć - był niemal w stanie poczuć, jak malutkie fragmenty kości odczepiają się od reszty i topią w tym wszechogarniającym chłodzie. Czuł się, jakby porwał go wiatr - i teraz rozszczepiał go na proch, kawałek po kawałku, niemal niezauważalnie, ale Harry to widział, słyszał świst jego fragmentów i prawie widział bladoróżową chmurę, która się wokół niego unosiła, chmurę jego tkanek, krwi, kości i włosów. 

 

Nagle poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Wszystko dookoła ucichło, obraz się wyklarował. Od razu zapomniał o tym, co działo się w jego głowie jeszcze sekundę temu. To nie miało znaczenia. Wstał, wziął miecz i przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę namiotu, gdy dziwny błysk na powierzchni jeziora przykuł jego uwagę. Odwrócił się i przyjrzał tafli, ale nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. Skupił wzrok i… na dnie jeziorka leżał kolejny miecz. Wyglądał tak samo jak ten, który trzymał teraz w posiniałej dłoni. Zamrugał i potarł oczy wolną ręką. Miecz nadal tam był, błyszczał w słońcu. Wyglądał tak podobnie do tego, który przed chwilą wyciągnął, że gdyby któryś z nich miał być nieprawdziwy, Harry nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, który to. Znów zamrugał, mając nadzieję, że obraz zniknie, ale na próżno.

 

Ostrożnie położył miecz na śniegu i zbliżył się do jeziora. Otwór, który wyrąbał chwilę wcześniej, zaczął już pokrywać się cieniutką warstewką lodu, więc znów go roztopił, tym razem tworząc większą szczelinę, niż uprzednio. Odchylił się i popatrzył na lód. Miecz nadal był wyraźnie widoczny. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że ten, który udało mu się wyłowić nadal leży na śniegu i najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru zniknąć. Westchnął i znów zanurkował pod wodę. Ułamek sekundy później w rzeczywistości zobaczył drugi miecz wetknięty w dno. Szarpnął za niego i z trudem go wyciągnął. Wypełzł na ląd i przez chwilę myślał, że umrze z zimna. Otrząsnął się i spojrzał na jezioro. Nic już tam nie widział. Odetchnął, czując ulgę. Naciągnął na siebie koszulę i kurtkę, wzdrygając się ostro. Były lodowate i lekko wilgotne od śniegu. Medalion palił w skórę, próbował go oderwać, ale metal jakby do niego przymarzł.   _ Muszę się rozgrzać ,  _ pomyślał.   _ Najlepiej natychmiast .  _ Spojrzał ostatni raz na jeziorko, ale poprzez lód zobaczył tylko ciemne, muliste dno. Poczuł ulgę. Odwrócił się, podniósł miecze i ruszył, potykając się w stronę namiotu. Droga powrotna zajęła mu o wiele dłużej. Tym razem nikt go nie prowadził, kilka razy przeraził się, że zabłądził. Różdżka średnio go słuchała, nawet zwykłe   _ Lumos   _ sprawiało mu kłopoty, poza tym nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. Większą część drogi przebył w ciemnościach. 

 

W końcu dotarł na skraj polany, na której rozbili namiot. Poczuł jakby delikatną błonę przesuwającą się po jego twarzy i ciele, kiedy przechodził przez barierę zaklęć ochronnych. Wzdrygnął się. Wewnątrz kręgu nie było wiatru, więc od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej. Doczłapał do wejścia do namiotu i wślizgnął się przez nie, tak aby jak najmniej zimna wpuścić do środka. Rzucił oba miecze na podłogę namiotu, między książki, skrawki pergaminu i śmieci, których sprząnięcia żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru się podjąć. Spojrzał na Hermionę. Siedziała w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją zostawił, przeglądając po raz tysięczny którąś z tych bezużytecznych książek, które ze sobą wzięła. Patrzył na nią w milczeniu, aż podniosła wzrok. Zmierzyła go obojętnym spojrzeniem, zerknęła na miecze, które wciąż leżały na podłodze jasno błyszcząc, odbijając refleksy od prawie zgaszonego, prowizorycznego kominka. Dziewczyna musiała zignorować postępujący chłód i nie dołożyła drewna, przez co w namiocie było niewiele cieplej, niż na zewnątrz. Patrzyła przez chwilę na ostrza, po czym wróciła do wpatrywania się w kartkę książki.   _ Głupia!   _ Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Miał ochotę na nią nawrzeszczeć, uderzyć ją, żeby tylko zareagowała, żeby tylko pokazała po sobie, że ma jeszcze resztki ludzkich emocji i odruchów. Ale nie zrobił tego. Wiedział, znał ją zbyt dobrze, że to nic nie pomoże. Że zamilknie jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe i że dłużej będzie milczeć. Zacisnął powieki.   _ To się nie dzieje .  _ Zamrugał z wysiłkiem. Podszedł do kominka, wrzucił do niego kolejną porcję drewna i podpalił jeszcze raz, w innym miejscu, używając   _ Incendio .  _ Oczywiście zadziałało, jak zadziałało, ale po chwili ogień płonął jaśniej, powoli rozgrzewając powietrze wewnątrz namiotu. Harry przysunął swoje koce i  materac bliżej, żeby one również stały się choć trochę cieplejsze. Dzięki Hermionie były zimne i twarde jak kamień. Wyjął zapasowe ubrania i je również położył obok kominka. Sam przycupnął tuż obok i zaczął się kołysać w przód i w tył. Po kilkunastu minutach przebrał się i owinął w koce. Były znacznie cieplejsze, niż przed chwilą, ale nadal  średnio rozgrzewały. Harry rzucił na siebie i na nie kilka raczej koślawych zaklęć rozgrzewających i skulił się, oplatając kolana ramionami. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, jak ciepło rozlewa się powoli po jego ciele. Na początku sprawiło jedynie, że zaczął się trząść i szczękać zębami, a potem poczuł dziwnie rozlany ból na powierzchni całego ciała, szczególnie w palcach stóp i rąk oraz twarzy. Z wysiłkiem naciągnął koc na głowę. Oddychał urywanie, czekając, aż ciało przestanie mrowić. 

 

_ To nie będzie trwać wiecznie ,  _ tłumaczył sobie.   _ Wkrótce się skończy. Znów będziemy w trójkę, będziemy rozmawiać i normalnie czarować, i naprawimy moją różdżkę, i wszystko będzie jak dawniej… Znajdziemy horcruxy i zniszczymy je wszystkie. Zabijemy Voldemorta. Uratujemy wszystkich…   _ Jego myśli stawały się coraz bardziej nieskładnie, gdy powoli zasypiał.   _ Opowiem ci wszystko, kiedy znów będziemy razem.   _

 

Po kolejnych kilku minutach sięgnął do szyi i oderwał medalion od skóry. Metal był dziwnie oleisty w dotyku, nadal zimny, ale już nie paląco zimny jak tuż po wyjściu z jeziora. Zacisnął na nim pięść. To była ich nadzieja. Być może zdołają dzięki niemu znaleźć pozostałe. Może będą mogli go już zniszczyć, może to im coś pomoże…   _ Opowiem ci wszystko, kiedy wrócisz. Wszystko,   _ obiecał.   _ Tylko wróć.   _

 

Poza granicami kręgu wiatr wiał mocno, hucząc między drzewami i wydając dziwne odgłosy. Szurał połamanymi gałęziami po śniegu. Brzmiało to tak, jakby gdzieś w okolicach ich ochronnego kręgu ktoś czy coś pełzało. Wszystko to sprawiało nieco upiorne wrażenie, ale Harry był zbyt zmęczony, żeby o tym choćby pomyśleć. Zacisnął pięść na medalionie i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili zasnął, twardym, pozbawionym marzeń snem. 

  
  
  
  


**KONIEC**


End file.
